In agricultural applications, agricultural devices utilize tools to prepare the soil for farming. For example, the tools include cutting wheels for forming furrows prior to planting of seeds. The tools are subjected to physical forces caused by contact with the soil and are exposed to environmental contaminants, including dust and dirt. The forces imparted by the soil vary with the soil conditions, which are dependent on terrain and weather conditions.
In turn, the forces imparted on the tools are further received by other components of the agricultural devices, including hydraulic, pneumatic, or mechanical actuators. The actuators and their components (e.g., hydraulic hoses, glands, seals) are typically mounted on the agricultural devices such that they are at least partially exposed to the environment. The exposure causes many problems, including unsafe working conditions for operators, reducing strength of support linkages against the soil-imparted forces, increased wear on components from crop material, reduced life of components, etc.